Evil holidays
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Oui. Les vilains aussi ont droit à des vacances, et ce n'est pas de tout repos
1. A l'année prochaine, comme on dit

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le premier thème écrit pour les challenges proposés sur le forum de Moira-chan ! J'aurais voulu en poster un par jour mais je me suis laissé prendre du retard.

J'ai décidé d'écrire uniquement sur l'Alliance des Vilains, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ca sera des petites OS, pas plus de 2000 mots par thème je pense, mais cela reste à voir.  
Merci à Fabien, mon petit betalecteur pour sa correction

Bonne lecture pour ce premier thème : Fin de cours

* * *

Himiko n'aimait pas cette date. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas de mauvais souvenirs, au contraire. Elle se souvenait très bien des derniers jours de collège qu'elle avait passé avec ses amis de l'époque. Des gens normaux vivant dans un univers normal, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver de mal. Et ce n'était pas plus mal parfois, de se sentir normale à leurs côtés, de ressentir leur insouciance et de la partager durant d'infimes secondes.

Sauf que ça, c'était fini. Le long fleuve tranquille d'une vie banale, c'était clairement pas pour elle. Alors elle s'était tentée à des choses bien plus excitantes, mais qui lui avaient coûté le prix de ces instants perdus. Ses anciens amis avaient peur d'elle maintenant. Si l'un d'eux venait à la croiser aujourd'hui, il fuirait à coût sûr. Même si elle préférait sa vie dans la voie qu'elle avait emprunté, il lui arrivait encore de regretter ces moments bien malgré elle. Cela aurait été bien plus simple de juste oublier et de profiter de tous les trucs cools qu'elle pouvait faire à présent. Mais ça restait dans sa tête et ça lui laissait une sorte de croûte de culpabilité qui restait accrochée au fond de son crâne. Impossible de l'enlever sans provoquer une surinfection. En bref ce jour là, elle n'était clairement pas dans son assiette. Mais bon, la journée finirait bien par passer. Elle resterait dans sa chambre en espérant que personne ne vienne la voir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Twice, qui comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre l'entièreté de ce qui en retournait, mais il avait bien l'intention de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que d'entrer par effraction par la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle avait demandé expressément à ce qu'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte ? Posté sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, il prit alors son élan puis s'élança pour venir exploser le verre de la vitre en mille morceau.

" - TADAA ! "

… Non, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Presque aucun réaction, pas de rire, pas de remarque, pas même un mouvement. Elle était encore allongée sur son lit, tournée vers le mur de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. Elle dormait encore ? Avec tout le raffut qu'il avait fait en entrant ? Pas moyen. Il osa s'approcher un peu, prêt à secouer la jeune fille pour la tirer de son sommeil quand il remarqua une sorte de carnet, posé juste à côté d'elle. À bien y regarder, c'était l'écriture d'Himiko et il était écrit " Souvenirs de lycée" sur la couverture. Il fut évidemment tenté de le prendre et de lire l'intégralité de son contenu. En même temps, qui ne sauterait pas sur une telle occasion ? Mais cela impliquait de rentrer dans la vie privée de la blonde, et ce sans son accord. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se mettre à dos la jeune fille. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à peser le pour et le contre qu'elle se redressa, toujours dos à lui.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Twice ? J'ai dit que je voulais être toute seule…

\- Attend, TU ÉTAIS RÉVEILLÉE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?! ET TU M'AS IGNORÉ ?!

-J'ai pas envie de parler ! Sors ! "

Même s'il avait bien envie de s'énerver, il fut forcé de constater qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Pourquoi se sentir obligé ? Simplement parce qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier nom de dieu ! Sauf que tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas, il ne pouvait rien faire, même si le carnet lui sembla un bon indicateur. Non, il fallait la jouer fine, pour ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Il opta donc pour une approche des plus naturelles en venant s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle, et engager une conversation basique. L'idée était de paraître le plus détendu possible pour la mettre en confiance.

"- Alors comme ça… On est vilain, hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu prend une pose de top model ?

\- C'EST MOI AU NATUREL OKAY ?! "

Blessé dans son estime, il se recroquevilla. Il avait pourtant été le plus naturel qu'il pouvait ! Comment Himiko avait pu le percer à jour ? Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait justement pas deviné, mais qu'elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il prenait une pose aussi étrange ? . . . Non. Trop peu probable. Sa couverture était parfaite. Il se devait de retenter une approche.

" - Alors comme ça… On est vilain hein ?

\- Tu te répètes, soupira t-elle. Je suis pas d'humeur…

\- JUSTEMENT ! Et si on en parl-

\- Non. "

Au moins, Himiko lui répondait, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il ne devait pas tourner autour du pot, sinon elle l'enverrait encore balader. Il ne pouvait pas non plus être trop direct : elle risquerait de se refermer tout d'un coup. Au pire, il n'avait rien à perdre.

" - C'est parce que tu vas plus au lycé-"

Mince, il ne pensait pas la vexer à ce point. L'interrompant en plein milieu de sa phrase, elle lui avait presque sauté dessus, ses mains plaquées sur les lèvres du masqué.

" - Tu n'en parles à personne c'est clair ?! Je veux pas qu'un des gars le sache, ils vont se foutre de moi après ! "

YES ! Il avait raison, cela avait bel et bien à voir avec le carnet ! Elle regrettait sonpassé de lycéenne alors. Il n'était plus dans le circuit scolaire depuis longtemps, mais il se souvenait qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de classe. Il voyait souvent les gamins de son ancien quartier fêter l'évènement comme si cela était une ultime délivrance.

Il hocha alors vivement la tête, puis elle retira ses mains pour lui redonner la parole, toujours à califourchon sur l'homme. À en juger par son air presque un peu honteux, cela devait être une souffrance que d'avouer qu'elle voulait revivre les fins d'années scolaires, un peu comme un enfant qui aurait honte de regarder des dessins animés alors que c'est de son âge. Twice devait faire quelque chose pour elle, c'était évident. Himiko avait été si gentille avec lui, c'était une occasion de lui rendre la pareille ! Il se redressa alors, et la souleva dans le même mouvement. Il avait déjà une petit idée de ce qu'il allait faire, ce qui était approximativement ce qu'il avait fait quand il était encore au lycée.

" - Twice qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- On va fêter la fin des cours ! On est des vilains mais on a quand même droit à des pauses !

\- LA FERME TWICE ! "

Il s'autorisa un rire, mais s'assura tout de même de l'accord de la jeune fille. Et le simple fait de voir son sourire un peu dissimulé lui confirma qu'elle était partante. Bon ! Direction Pizzagiri ! Une bonne pizza c'est cool pour ce genre d'événement !

END


	2. 39C et la clim' en panne

Bonjour à tous, et voilà mon deuxième os  
Je suis plutôt motivée à rattraper mon retard, donc peut-être qu'il y aura deux os par jour le temps que j'arrive au bon point.  
Un grand merci à Fabien encore qui m'a corrigé !  
Donc je vous laisse avec le deuxième thème : En Short et en T-shirt

* * *

L'été devait être l'une des saisons les plus éprouvantes de l'année. Pourtant, le calendrier était formelle : 2 juillet. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi chaud alors que l'on n'était que le 2 juillet ?! Salaud d'Endeavor. C'était forcément lui. Avec un alter de feu, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le nouveau numéro un ne valait pas mieux que l'ancien. Tous des ordures qui empoisonnaient le monde. Et pour le moment c'était lui, Tomura, qui en pâtissait. Sa chambre était en plein soleil, et la température de la pièce frôlait celle de l'extérieur. Était-ce ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Était-ce donc ça, le plan qu'avait trouvé les héros pour le détruire ?

"- BANDE DE LÂCHES !  
\- Monsieur Shigaraki, n'exagérons rien. Si vous avez aussi chaud, il vous suffit d'aller prendre un bain.  
\- JAMAIS ! "

Et puis quoi encore ? Il détestait ça, les bains. Quelle atroce sensation de se retrouver submergé par toute cette flotte que l'on prétendait capable de laver. Ce n'était que mensonge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurogiri insistait à ce point pour le faire passer dans la salle d'eau ? Ce n'était pas compréhensible. Son domestique avait beau dire que c'était All For One qui avait noté cela dans ses missions, Tomura refusait de le croire.

Il était encore étalé sur le sol de la chambre, espérant sans doute trouver un peu de fraîcheur à la surface de ce parquet pourtant brûlant. Il sentait ses vêtements coller à sa peau, la sueur dégouliner sur l'entièreté de son corps. Le sol devenait humide sous lui, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Relevant son regard, il vit Kurogiri toujours dans son costume habituel et une forme de jalousie lui prit. Pourquoi il avait pas l'air d'avoir chaud lui ?! Il le voyait, en train de gentiment plier le linge comme si la chaleur omniprésente n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Il se mit à grommeler par réflexe, et s'il en avait eu la force, il aurait gratté son cou aussi. Réduit à l'impuissance, il se contenta alors de marmonner et de vociférer tout bas des insultes. Le majordome soupira. Il l'avait vraisemblablement entendu.

"- Je n'ai pas chaud, car je n'ai techniquement pas de corps pour avoir chaud. Si la chaleur vous est si insupportable, vous pouvez vous changer.  
\- Non.  
\- En manche-longues, vous n'allez pas survivre cet été. Nous pourrions aller vous acheter des vêtements adéquat. Et puis vos mains seraient bonnes à retirer.  
\- J'ai dit non ! "

Non mais, c'était lui le patron. Kurogiri devrait se taire. Hors de question de se changer, ça ruinerait son image de méchant. Il était censé être l'homme qui détruirait le pitoyable symbole de la Justice. Il n'était pas là pour se trimballer en short sous prétexte qu'il avait chaud. Et puis, lui, sans ses mains ! Quelle blague ! C'était ce qui lui allait le mieux et qui le caractérisait. Il n'était pas fou non plus.

"- Monsieur, vous êtes entrain de vous liquéfier sur le plancher. De toutes façons, il n'est pas prévu de sortir aujourd'hui. Changez vous et vous irez mieux.  
\- Non ! Je veux pas ! C'est moche ! "

Un short n'était définitivement pas un vêtement pour un vilain renommé. C'était ridicule de porter ça. Jamais il ne porterait un truc pareil, on ne l'aurait pas à ce jeu-là. Il était quand même le plus malin de tous, donc aucune chance que cela n'arr-

Pourquoi est-ce que Kurogiri le soulève ?! Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Et malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de crier quoique ce soit sur lui, que les portails de son majordome s'étaient déjà activés et le bloquaient dans ses mouvements. Il dut se battre corps et âme pour résister tant bien que mal à l'envahisseur. Mais la chaleur l'avait déjà bien trop affaibli, et il se retrouva dans une baignoire d'eau glacée. Là, par contre, un hurlement le calme de la maison. Il avait l'impression d'être passé brutalement au coeur de l'hiver. Et ce n'était pas mieux que l'été, loin de là.

" - Arrêtez de vous débattre, cela complique les choses.  
\- C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP FROID !  
\- Ça va vous faire du bien, faites moi confiance.  
\- Grr, j'aurais jamais dû te l'accorder dès le départ, ma confiance ! "

Bien heureusement, il fut autorisé à ressortir bien vite du bac du Diable, et il prit la fuite. Pas pendant longtemps, cependant : on l'avait déjà rattrapé pour le ramener à la chambre de Kurogiri, qui lui demandait de rester calme. Sauf que lui, il ne voulait pas être calme. C'était un affront qu'on lui faisait. Il se mit alors à hurler, se débattant un maximum en espérant une délivrance.

Rien à faire, il se trouva déjà prisonnier sur le lit, nu comme un ver. Quelle situation honteuse. Dès que ça serait fini, il virerait Kurogiri. Tant pis pour lui. Les mains -si on pouvait appeler ça des mains- du majordome s'approchèrent et lui firent enfiler un t-shirt trop grand pour lui, et un short qui avait l'audace de lui arriver au dessus des genoux. Il était couvert de ridicule. . . Pourquoi diable Kurogiri avait dans sa garde robe un t-shirt de Hard Métal ?!

" - D'où tu sors ça ?  
\- Ah. C'est… quelqu'un qui l'a oublié chez moi… Un jour…  
\- . . . Qui ça ?  
\- Personne Monsieur.  
\- Dis mwa ! "

Kurogiri en avait trop dit, maintenant il devait tout raconter. Tomura devait le savoir, il était hors de question qu'on lui cache quoique ce soit. Il était le patron après tout, alors tôt ou tard, son majordome allait craquer. Le jeune se mit alors à le fixer des plus intensément, sans détourner une seule fois le regard.

" -Non Monsieur, je n'en parlerai pas.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- Vous n'êtes pas en âge de savoir ça.  
\- . . . ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA ?! "

Mais il n'eut encore une fois pas de réponse, son interlocuteur le reprit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans la chambre qui avait un ventilateur maintenant. Kurogiri avait dû utiliser son alter pour déplacer l'objet pendant qu'il hurlait au moment du bain. La température était bien plus supportable désormais, le courant d'air frai lui faisait un bien fou. Il fut déposé sur le lit, pile en face de la ventilation improvisée. Pas longtemps après, son protecteur revint avec une glace à l'eau, avant de repartir faire son ménage.

Bon. Il n'allait peut être pas le virer maintenant. Il avait envie de savoir à qui était ce t-shirt. . . Kurogiri finirait bien par craquer.

END


	3. Retour aux sources

Bonsoir, et voici mon troisième thème !  
Je retire ce que j'ai dis aux thèmes d'avant xD J'ai pas assez de temps pour écrire une OS par jour en ce moment, donc je peux écrire un maximum.  
D'ailleurs, je me demandais si vous vouliez que je mette un petit résumé à chaque début d'OS ? J'ai vu que certains le faisait donc si ça vous intéresse dites le moi !  
Un grand merci à LolaLola23111963 qui a prit de son temps pour me corriger !

Bonne lecture du troisième thème : A la Montagne

* * *

Être une méchante n'était pas de tout repos, Magnet était bien placée pour le savoir. Avec sa carrure plutôt imposante, on lui demandait souvent de faire des tâches qui demandait beaucoup physiquement. Cela lui convenait, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Mais en contrepartie, elle accumulait la fatigue plus que quiconque. De plus elle avait commencé sa transition quelque mois auparavant, et déjà l'épuisement se faisait sentir. C'était presque avec difficulté qu'elle avait réussi à demander une petite semaine de congé, tant elle ne tenait plus debout à force de puiser toutes les dernières goûtes d'énergie qui pouvait lui rester.

Mais elle les avait eu, ses jours de congés ! Et elle avait déjà une idée de sa destination. C'était un peu loin de la ville, en haut d'une montagne, il y avait un peu de marches. Au bout, c'était des sources thermales qui l'attendaient. Ah, quel bonheur de s'imaginer là-bas. L'avantage était que la station était très peu connue, Magnet pouvait donc s'y rendre sans craindre trop d'embrouilles. Alors dès qu'elle put, elle commença à préparer son petit sac de voyage, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, quelques vêtements de rechange et quelques babioles. Elle avait préparé son itinéraire : d'abord le train, qui la déposera dans la ville la plus proche, puis le reste en taxi jusqu'au pied de la montagne. La fin du trajet se fera à la marche, il était question d'une cinquantaine de mètres seulement. Pas de quoi lui faire peur.

Elle quitta leur QG le coeur léger, la seule idée des vacances suffisant à détendre un peu ses muscles. Il était cinq heures du matin, personne dans les rues jusqu'à la gare. Elle avait un déguisement plus ou moins convainquant pour ne pas avoir de problème : une tenue de ski. En prenant la direction de la montagne, cela ne passerait pas comme anormal. Elle passerait dans le pire des cas, comme quelqu'un de très pressé. Elle avait pris son billet sur internet, pas de soucis avec les guichets. Le plan se déroulait bien pour le moment. Et le reste du voyage fut dans la même veine. Sa montre affichait dix huit heure trente, quand le taxi la déposer. Son excitation monta d'un cran en voyant les marches montant jusqu'à la station thermale. Elle sautilla un peu sur place avant de commencer à monter, retirant au fur et à mesure la combinaison dans laquelle elle étouffait depuis plusieurs heures.

Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé, il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle entra par la porte principale, souriante, pour s'approcher de l' n'était plus la même dame, c'était une jeune maintenant, qui avait l'air tout aussi gentille. Elle s'approcha doucement.

" - Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre pour cinq jours, au nom de Tengam…

\- Oui bien sûr, Madame. Votre chambre est la numéro 5, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit n'hésitez pas à venir me voir."

Elle prit la clef qu'on venait de lui tendre et prit la direction du couloir dédié. Elle avait toujours eu la chambre numéro 5, les gérants lui donnaient celle-ci par habitude. Cela faisait un bien fou, elle avait le sentiment d'être chez elle. Elle déballa ses affaires, songeant qu'elle n'irait dans les sources peut-être que demain. Il était tard maintenant, et elle avait drôlement faim. Elle enfila son kimono rose tacheté de fleurs rouge, puis s'empressa d'aller au restaurant de la station. La soirée se termina dans son futon après un bon repas. Les vacances commençaient bien.

*OoO*

La grasse matinée fut reine jusqu'à onze heure. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir traîner sans personne pour crier à côté. Magnet, enfin Madame Tengam, avait prévu tout un programme de détente, à commencer par les sources. Ni une, ni deux, elle se leva et prépara le nécessaire pour s'y rendre sans plus attendre. Pour y accéder, elle devait fatalement passer par l'entrée. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup, car c'était le lieu le plus fréquenté que ce soit par les visiteurs ou par les employés. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? La station n'était fréquentée que par des personnes locales. Aucune chance de croiser un héro.

" - Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Yawara Chatora pour cinq jours.

\- Bonjour. Oui certainement Monsieur, vous êtes la chambre numéro 4. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

\- Merci, vous êtes très aimable."

Elle connaissait cette voix grave et singulière. Elle se souvenait surtout de la force de ses poings. Sur son front se mit à perler la sueur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur Toga, membre des PussyCat ?! Pourquoi est-ce que le destin avait décidé de lui bousiller ses vacances ? Elle fit un pas en arrière, et finit par se mettre à courir en voyant l'homme prendre sa direction. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. C'était impossible qu'il l'ait reconnue Elle referma le plus rapidement possible sa porte, essayant de faire taire sa respiration.

. . .

Les pas résonnèrent mais s'arrêtèrent vraisemblablement avant sa chambre. Toga ne l'avait donc bel et bien pas reconnue, elle était sauve. Pour le moment cependant, elle était ici pour cinq jours, et de ce qu'elle avait entendu lui aussi. Devait-elle annuler est repartir ? Le voyage et le séjour lui avait tout de même coûté une certaine somme, c'était frustrant de penser à annuler. De plus, c'était son endroit préféré, elle n'allait pas y renoncer juste parce qu'il était là, si ? Elle en avait rêvé de ces vacances, elle ne voulait pas repartir si tôt. Peut être qu'elle arriverait à combiner le tout ? Eviter un maximum cet homme, et profiter tranquillement de l'air frais de la montagne. C'était un risque, un gros même. Mais n'était-ce pas là l'essence même du véritable vilain ? Dans le pire des cas, elle se mangerait quelques marronset prendrait la fuite. Rien de dramatique.

Elle prit une inspiration autant que son courage à deux mains, et osa remettre les pieds dehors pour rapidement aller aux bains . Aucune chance de le croiser, les sources étaient non-mixte. Encore fallait-il que les quelques nouvelles têtes dans le personnel ne soit pas transphobe au point de lui interdire l'entrée. Et bingo, ce fut le cas. Soit disant elle serait trop masculine. N'importe quoi ! Il y a des femmes cis bien plus masculine qu'elle ! Mais rien à y faire, l'accès lui était refusé. Ce n'était pas possible. Si elle voulait prendre un bain, elle devait obligatoirement aller dans les bains pour hommes. Au delà du fait que c'était très invalidant et embarrassant, elle avait bien plus de chance de croiser son némésis. Mais en même temps, elle en avait tellement envie… Et puis, comme elle se le répétait plusieurs fois, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans ces sources. Peut être n'y aurait-il personne ? Elle décida de s'y risquer , bon gré mal gré.

Le malaise était palpable, il y avait au moins cinq personnes. Elle dut prendre énormément sur elle pour se trouver un petit coin, éloigné des autres pour n'attirer aucun regard, ou du moins le moins le possible.

Alors que son corps se détendait et qu'elle se sentait enfin suffisamment à l'aise pour ne pas fuir, ses craintes se réalisèrent. Il venait d'entrer dans l'espace, poing sur les hanches, comme si son apparition était l'objet d'une chaîne de TV. Et bien évidemment, leur regard se croisèrent. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait finir en prison. Elle était honteuse, et prise au piège. Il était silencieux et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas ferme . Elle devait se préparer au pire. Mais alors qu'il avait les genoux dans l'eau, il se planta là et la fixa pour lui lancer d'une voix forte.

" - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans les bains pour hommes toi ?

\- . . . Pardon ?"

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Il venait réellement de lui demander cela ? Dans un autre contexte, voire dans une autre vie, cela aurait été logique mais là, elle ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient ennemis, ils s'étaient déjà affrontés, et Toga s'inquiétait de ce détail ?

" - Les bains ne sont pas mixtes."

Et il insistait en plus. Elle n'allait pas rester muette non plus, elle devait dire un truc, n'importe quoi.

"- On… On m'a interdit l'entrée..? Mais ça te regarde pas ! Qu'est ce que toi tu fais là ?!

\- Je suis en vacances."

Logique. Rien à redire. C'était évident après tout. Mais cela ne répondait pas à ses interrogations ! Pourquoi il ne l'attaquait pas ? Il restait là, immobile, l'eau aux genoux et la serviette autour de la taille sans bouger. Et il soupira.

"- Nous avons eu des différents toi et moi. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour laisser une femme être bafouée à ce point.

\- Tu veux dire que… Tu vas pas me taper dessus ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, on peut toujours s'arranger. Mais pour le moment, profitons plutôt de nos vacances. On verra après pour la castagne."

Elle resta sur le cul un moment. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer, elle non plus, alors autant profiter de ses jours de congés.

En attendant, ils partirent expliquer la tolérance au personnel responsable des bains. Pour Toga, il n'était pas envisageable qu'une femme ne puisse pas bénéficier des bains qui lui sont destinés. Ses vacances, quoique mouvementés au début, étaient parti pour être inoubliable.

END


	4. Une sortie en famille

Bon, le quatrième thème est donc vous !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi et que je peux écrire que tard le soir.

J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas.

Un grand merci encore à Lolalola23111963 pour avoir pris le temps de corriger mon texte

Bonne lecture à tous avec le thème : Sur la plage

* * *

Plus jamais. Plus jamais il n'essaierai d'organiser une sortie.

Il avait eu cette idée la veille, en faisant le dîner. Entre deux concombres, il s'était dit naïvement que cela pourrait être agréable de faire une petite virée à la plage. C'était l'histoire d'une après midi en plus, rien de trop ambitieux.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris en compte les phénomènes qu'il allait devoir se trimballer. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, avec Monsieur Shigaraki qui avait peur de l'eau. Mais il avait été sans doute un peu trop optimiste de vouloir aller à la plage pour se détendre un peu. Les dernières vacances qu'il avait pris remontait tellement qu'il n'en avait pas souvenir. Ce n'était question que de quelques heures, mais des heures qu'il voulait à savourer sous le soleil. Il ne pensait pas être égoïste de souhaiter un peu de repos.

Alors dans la soirée, sans penser aux conséquences, il prépara les sacs des quatres personnes qui vivaient à sa charge et aussi quelques petites collations pour les petits creux à venir . Tout paraissait bien sur le papier, il les imaginait déjà s'amuser . Quelle audace… Pourtant, il se coucha avec le sentiment que le lendemain serait une bonne journée.

Le matin même, lorsqu'il fit l'annonce de la sortie, il eut droit à un panel de réaction. Monsieur Shigaraki trouva tous les défauts du monde au fait de se retrouver dehors si ce n'était pas pour poursuivre son objectif de destruction du symbole de la paix. Ou au pire stalker Midoriya Izuku sur les réseaux sociaux. Pour Himiko il n'était pas dans ses plans de faire une quelconque sortie, elle voulait plutôt finir KH2 à cent pour cent. Et évidemment Twice voulait l'encourager, ou jouer à sa place. Le dernier d'entre eux, Dabi, disait ne pas aimer la plage simplement, donc ne voulait pas y aller. En somme, personne n'était content. Mais Kurogiri se devait de motiver sa petite équipe. Il lui avait fallu deux heures, une trentaine de portail et une playstation deux à la poubelle pour réussir à les mettre dans la voiture et démarrer.

Il put littéralement compter cinq secondes avant que le silence qu'il aurait souhaité voir duré ne soit brisé en mille morceaux. Entre les changements de stations de radio intempestifs, les " quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?" et les demandes régulières de pauses-pipi, le voyage eut le mérite d'être animé. Mais il gardait bon espoir : peut-être qu'en arrivant, ils seraient contents, et qu'en rentrant il lui dirait " Ah Kurogiri que c'était bien ton idée, tu es le meilleur." C'était un espoir un peu surréaliste mais c'était peut-être son travail ingrat qui le poussait à croire ce genre de chose. Il avait longuement hésité sur le choix de la plage où s'arrêter. Il fallait trouver en trouver une peu fréquentée, propre, avec des spots d'ombres. Il fallait au moins trois commerçants non loin, un peu malhonnêtes pour ne pas avoir de problèmes mais quand même avoir de l'animation. C'était au final beaucoup de paramètres qu'il devait prendre en compte, et qui l'emmenèrent à sélectionner le lieu le plus optimal : une plage très peu fréquentée, à côté d'usines. L'air pur ne serait pas au rendez-vous, mais c'était une partie du prix à payer pour être recherché activement par les autorités. Trouver une place de parking ne fut pas compliqué non plus, et ce fut un soulagement de sentir le moteur s'éteindre et les passagers descendrent. Kurogiri profita de quelques secondes de répit avant de sortir les rejoindre. Il devait faire attention à eux, ils étaient sous sa responsabilité après tout.

" - Bon, nous allons mettre deux trois choses au point. Le soleil ne tape pas encore très fort mais il faut mettre de la crème solaire, c'est important. J'ai prévu à manger donc n'allez pas chercher de restaurant hors de prix, c'est inutile. Ne vous éloignez pas trop de là où on se posera, je ne veux pas avoir à vous courir après. C'est compris pour tout le monde ?"

Évidemment, il n'eut aucune réponse. Cela aurait été trop à espérer. Mais il fallait savoir s'en contenter. A peine posé le pied sur le sable, Himiko et Twice partirent en courant pour découvrir la mer. Ils semblaient tellement enthousiasmés que Kurogiri se demanda s'ils avaient déjà vu la mer. C'était un peu rare pour des habitants de l'archipel nippone mais pas non plus improbable. C'était des sourires de gagnés pour le babysitters - oui il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, même si son patron ne l'appelait pas comme ça c'était la véritable nature de son travail -. Avec lui ne restait plus que son protégé et Crématorium, et aucun des deux ne semblaient aimer leur séjour pour le moment.

Ils firent quelques mètre dans le sable avant de trouver un emplacement correct. L'homme-portail usa de son alter pour faire venir le parasol et les serviettes de bains. Il disposa ses dernières sous l'ombre créée et invita Monsieur Shigaraki à prendre place alors que ce dernier continuait de marmonner à quel point il était stupide d'aller à la plage. Son protégé s'assit quand même, les genoux repliés vers lui pour spécifier qu'il était en train de bouder. Pour changer la donne, Kurogiri place à côté de lui une potpom pour l'amadouer. Le résultat fut quasi-immédiat, vu qu'on lui en réclama une autre quelques secondes après.

" - Tsh, je m'emmerde.

\- Dabi, ton langage.

\- Je vais voir si y'a pas un truc intéressant plus loin.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop."

Il était conscient que le brun ne l'avait absolument pas écouté, mais il n'avait pas manqué à son devoir de le prévenir. Finalement, le calme se présenta. Il y avait bien quelques fois où Shigaraki se plaignait du soleil, qui était trop chaud, ou du fait qu'il y avait bien trop de sable sur cette plage et que ça envahissait sa serviette. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était plutôt agréable. A tel point qu'il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, juste un instant, allongé sur sa serviette.

*OoO*

 _Il se souvient d'un contact. D'un sourire, un peu trop triste ? Un vide. Des larmes quand il voit le t-shirt oublié sur la couverture. Et subitement-_

*OoO*

"- VAS Y TWISE BOUFFE LE ! "

Le hurlement d'Himiko le tira de son sommeil, qui malheureusement n'avait duré que quelques minutes, voire secondes. Ils étaient en train de faire une connerie, il le sentait. Il devait agir mais… Son corps refusait de bouger. Comment est-ce que cela se faisait ? Mais plus important que cela, POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL ÉTAIT ENTERRÉ DANS LE SOL ?! Vingt secondes. Il s'était endormi vingt malheureuses secondes et l'apocalypse était arrivé. Il était planté dans le sol, de là où il était il voyait la blonde encourager Twice à manger un requin d'un seul coup. Mais où est-ce qu'ils en avaient trouvé un en premier lieu ?! Ils n'avaient quand même pas pu nager jusqu'au récif ?

Il prit une inspiration et se dématérialisa pour sortir du trou sans que cela n'oppose plus de problèmes . Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers les deux illuminés qui risquaient de se faire tuer stupidement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'il remarqua que Monsieur Shigaraki n'était plus avec lui. Oh non. Non, non, non, non ! C'était pas possible ! Il devait le retrouver au plus vite, pas le temps pour le requin.

Il se tourna dans l'espoir de le voir vers la voiture, mais une épaisse fumée noire lui bloqua la vue. Certes, ils étaient à côté d'une usine, mais elles n'étaient pas ouverte ce jour-là normalement. Il en chercha la source jusqu'à voir Dabi arriver, une glace à la main. C'était lui..

"- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

\- Rien.

\- Dabi qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

\- Je voulais une glace."

Il était évident que Dabi avait mis le feu au camion de glace pour ne pas avoir à payer. Il en était certain. Probablement que le vendeur n'avait pas survécu. La fumée allait alerter des civils et rapidement les autorités viendraient voir ce qui se passait.

Mais le plus dramatique dans tout ça était qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son protégé, son inquiétude de plus en plus aigue

Tout ce qu'il réussit à trouver ne fut que des traces de pas dans le sable.

END


	5. Péter les plombs

LE CINQUIEME THEME EST DANS LA PLACE  
...Ahem.  
Voici le cinquième thème du challenge. Normalement le 6e sortira très rapidement vu qu'il est déjà écris et qu'il ne faut que la correction.  
Merci beaucoup à Baron P'tit Pois pour la correction qu'il m'a donnée !

Bonne lecture pour le thème suivant : Orage d'été avec supplément Bonus personnage adulte !

* * *

L'orage avait été annoncé une semaine auparavant déjà. Les fortes chaleurs des premiers jours de l'été pesaient dans l'air et un éclatement était inévitable. Pour cette occasion, Dabi avait prévu de monter sur le toit pour mieux voir les éclairs. Dans le mouvement, Himiko et Twice s'étaient ajouté en proposant d'apporter des chamallows et des chips. La petite soirée s'organisait donc tranquillement, prenant de plus en plus forme. A cause de leur enthousiasme, Kurogiri fut obligé de commander des parapluies paratonnerre pour ne pas qu'ils meurent bêtement en se prenant la foudre sur le toit. Cela lui avait coûté une fortune à faire venir à temps.

La seule personne qui ne partageait pas la bonne humeur générale était Tomura. Dès que le sujet était abordé, il grognait et partait s'isoler quand il ne criait pas sur l'origine du dialogue. Et vu qu'il criait très régulièrement, les membres de la Leagues des Vilains y prêtaient de moins en moins attention. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kurogiri, qui était attentif à absolument tout le concernant. Cela pouvait paraître malsain dit comme cela, mais étant son travail, il était payé pour le faire.

Alors quand le grand soir arriva, il laissa les autres monter les étages en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de lui pour les heures à suivre. La protection de Shigaraki primait sur les autres, et de loin.

De plus il avait une bonne idée du déroulement de la soirée : Son protégé mettrait la musique à fonds dans son casque et il irait sur ses réseaux sociaux jusqu'à s'endormir, chose qui arriverait très probablement sur les coups de trois ou quatres heures du matin. Pendant ce temps-là, il vérifierait de temps à autres la chambre pour lui apporter de quoi boire ou manger. Bien sûr il montrait aussi en haut pour s'assurer que les autres ne sont pas entrain de détruire une partie de l'univers.

Mais comment peut-on imaginer une soirée dans cette maison sans aucun accident ? L'orage était prévu pour 22h00, et il devait durer environ deux heures sans trop de bruit. En soi c'était un mineur. Au final, ce fut à 20h00 que les premières lueurs brutales se firent entendre au point de faire trembler la maison. Okay, ce n'était pas normal que les murs tremblent pour un simple orage. Ou alors, un éclair avait touché le sol dans le secteur. Cela expliquerait le clignotement des ampoules. Il abandonna son occupation, la vaisselle donc, et alla directement voir s'il n'y avait pas de soucis avec le compteur. A première vue rien n'était à signaler. Mais il se surprit à remercier les dieux de l'avoir retenu de toucher les fusibles car un nouvel éclair pointa le bout de son nez et les firent sauter.

Oh non.

Il n'y avait plus d'électricité. Il n'avait pas de fusibles de rechanges ni les compétences pour les changer. Il ne lui restait qu'une demie secondes avant la catastrophe. Il jeta un regard désespéré sur la box internet, dont la petite lumière verte commençait à périr. Leur accès web venait définitivement de s'arrêter. Il ferma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, Monsieur Shigaraki s'était déjà endormi avec la musique dans son casque venant de son ordinateur portable. Avec un millimètre de fortune, le bruit du tonnerre ne l'avait pas dérangé et-

" - KUROGIRI FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! "

Au moins la question était réglée. Il était bien réveillé maintenant, et dans le noir. Ce qui était un situation de crise à laquelle il devait rapidement remédier. Méthodiquement, il attrapa une lampe sur batterie et monta les marches deux par deux jusqu'à la chambre.

C'est sans surprise qu'il trouva son maître tremblant dans la pénombre, recroquevillé sur le matelas comme l'animal apeuré qu'il était. Il n'avait pas commencé à se gratter le cou, la peur devait le pétrifier suffisamment. C'était un point non négligeable. Il activa la lampe pour éclairer un maximum la pièce, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer un peu les tremblements même si ce n'était pas non plus miraculeux. Il tenta une approche mais Monsieur Shigaraki se recroquevilla brutalement comme pour se cacher sur lui même. Satané fierté.

Il était évident que le plus jeune avait honte d'avoir peur de l'orage. Il n'était donc pas question que les autres l'apprennent, donc il fallait oeuvrer jusqu'à le calmer complètement. Le soucis était qu'il n'avait pas accès au moyen le plus efficace : internet. Surtout que la ville ne remettrait pas le courant de suite si c'était une panne général. L'énergie serait concentré dans les hôpitaux et autres établissements qui en nécessitent, du moins le temps de l'orage. De plus il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des forces plus approfondis que les friandises pour la soirée du toit. En conclusion, aucun accès internet et aucune potpom pour le calmer. Il fallait donc une méthode manuelle et rapide pour le calmer.

Il retroussa ses manches, et installa en premier lieu le ventilateur à piles pour le mettre en face de lui pour contrer la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Il était toujours tremblant mais cela le mettrait dans de meilleurs conditions le temps de finir les autres étapes pour le calme le plus efficacement. Ce qui impliquait un tour en cuisine. Finalement, les courses-sucres d'Himiko allait lui servir. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il lui en parle, elle pourrait prendre par la suite de trop mauvaises habitudes.

Préparer le tout lui prit une petite heure, mais il arriva à remonter avec un plateau bien chargé : un chocolat viennois froid avec une petite gaufrette planté dans la crème chantilly montée à la main en l'absence du batteur. Suivi d'une assiette de guimauve fondu, emprisonnée entre deux biscuits au chocolat-noix de coco. Le tout était accompagné de petits bonbons qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la journée pour éviter d'acheter des cochonneries qui ne l'aurait amené qu'à une visite chez le dentiste, voire le médecin pour les plus sensibles.

Son protégé n'avait pas bougé de son état depuis, quoique se crispant quand un éclair se faisait entendre. Mais la lumière semblait tout de même faire un bon soutien de secours. Il déposa le plus délicatement possible le plateau sur la table de chevet.

" - Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura, je vous ai apporté de quoi vous contenter un moment. Servez-vous je vous en prie."

A cet instant, il se demanda pourquoi il se fatiguait avec de telles formules aussi inutiles que longues, car le plus jeune avait déjà attaqué le contenu apporté avant même qu'il commence à parler. C'était à chaque fois une petite déception d'avoir le sentiment que son travail ne menait à rien. Mais au moins, son action eut le mérite de calmer bien plus efficacement le phénomène. Maintenant, les seuls hurlements qu'on pouvait entendre venaient des étages supérieurs, et c'était dans une ambiance bien plus joviale.

Il s'autorisa un regard sur sa montre et constata que le courant n'était toujours pas revenu malgré l'heure et demi passée. Cela ne devrait donc plus trop tarder. Même l'orage de dehors tend à se calmer.

"- Le dis à personne ou je te tue…"

La menace, quoique murmurée, le tira de ses réflexions. En y réfléchissant, il comprit que Monsieur Shigaraki Tomura pensait que son secret était bien gardé. C'était sans doute plus effrayant pour lui qu'on apprenne sa peur de l'orage que la peur en elle-même. Il trouva attendrissant sa petite moue qu'il le lança, ses tremblements ayant enlevé à son visage toutes expressions de terreur et de domination.

"- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur. Vous voulez une histoire ?

\- . . . Voui."

END


	6. Winter is not coming

Voila mon sixième thème !  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Pour les suivant ils sont déjà écrit jusqu'à 9e, mais la correction va à son rythme.

Gros merci à Momo qui m'a corriger !

Je vous laisse avec le thème : Melons et Pastèque !

* * *

"Dabi… On est à combien de jours de l'hiver ?

\- Vu qu'entre maintenant et l'hiver, y'a l'automne, je dirais beaucoup."

La jeune fille blonde poussa un soupir des plus bruyants, pour bien montrer à quel point elle était au plus mal d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Pourtant Dabi et son téléphone étaient clairs : aujourd'hui était seulement le six juillet. C'était beaucoup trop de jours qu'il restait à attendre avant d'entrer dans des jours plus agréables climatiquement. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour un début d'été. Kurogiri avait beau dire que c'était uniquement dû à la pollution et au réchauffement climatique, Himiko avait tendance à adhérer à la théorie Endeavor de leur boss.

Mais ce genre de réflexion n'allait rien résoudre au problème actuel. Il faisait chaud, et l'eau ne suffisait clairement plus. Elle roula sa tête vers la droite, où son compère lui aussi couché au sol semblait fondre de plus en plus.

" Dabi, tu saignes du nez.

\- La ferme, je le sais."

Himiko aurait bien ri de sa situation, mais elle n'en avait pas la force actuellement. Ni même de lui donner un mouchoir pour calmer l'afflux de sang de son partenaire. Et puis elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie. Elle pensa tout à coup à appeler Twice pour qu'il lui apporte un truc, mais il était parti faire du stupide camping en forêt. Et évidemment, pour l'occasion, il avait laissé son téléphone ici. Idiot.

Au QG, il n'y avait strictement rien à faire d'intéressant. La plupart des membres de l'Alliance étaient en repos, il ne restait plus grand monde dans le coin. Sa seule compagnie était donc Dabi, soit le gars qui saignait du nez les trois quarts de l'été et qui, par conséquent, ne pouvait rien faire. Ennuyeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire, de toute manière, avec un type pareil ? C'était mort.

"Lève-toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit, lève-toi, la tarée."

Non seulement ce type était ennuyeux, mais maintenant il voulait la faire se lever pour elle ne savait pas quoi. Est-ce que c'était une forme de torture qu'il venait d'inventer juste contre elle ? Probablement, et même très certainement.

Elle avait l'intention de refuser, évidemment. Mais deux choses allaient la faire se lever. La première, elle était tout de même particulièrement curieuse de ce que Dabi voulait lui montrer. La seconde était que ce dernier commençait à lui donner une multitude de petits coups de pied pour la forcer à se redresser. La deuxième raison lui fut plus persuasive. Mais elle prit un maximum son temps, juste pour le plaisir de voir l'agacement se dessiner sur son visage. Finalement, elle passa de la position couchée à debout et suivit le brun qui prit immédiatement la direction de l'Enfer, aka dehors.

". . . Enfoiré.

\- La ferme.

\- On va où, d'abord ?

\- À la supérette."

Oh dieu, sérieusement ? Elle ne s'était pas levée pour aller jusqu'à la supérette. L'entièreté de ce type était encore plus ennuyeuse que ce qu'elle avait pu le croire. Pourtant c'était bien le chemin qu'ils étaient en train de prendre. Rapidement, ce fut dans les rayons qu'elle se trouva, et finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. La climatisation fonctionnait, au moins. Malgré ça, elle ne savait toujours où l'autre débile voulait en venir. Et elle sentait que si elle posait la moindre question, il allait juste se moquer d'elle sans rien faire avancer.

Il fallut se contenter de le regarder marcher devant. Enfin, c'était sans compter un objet fort intéressant : un téléphone qui tomba de sa poche sans que Dabi ne le remarque. Bon, avec une coque coeur ridicule, mais bon, selon lui il n'y avait plus que ce modèle. Elle s'empressa de le ramasser, impatiente de découvrir deux trois choses sur Dabi qui lui permettraient de faire pression un peu sur lui, pour plus tard..

Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Des fonds d'écran chats et coeurs, des applications débiles sur comment manger sereinement, des jeux d'argent, des icônes mystérieuses, ou bien la preuve qu'il avait bel et bien une relation sexuelle avec Tomura. Pourtant c'est autre chose qu'elle trouva. Une photo en fond d'écran d'une rousse bouclée, un peu ronde et souriante. Le visage ne dit rien à Himiko, qui scruta autant la photo que sa mémoire jusqu'à voir la main de Dabi venir prendre le téléphone.

"Hey !

\- C'est mon téléphone.

\- Mais laisse-moi regarder ! T'avais qu'à pas le faire tomber, et si tu voulais pas que je sache que t'avais une copine, fallait pas la foutre en fond d'écran !

\- . . . C'est ma mère."

Il mentait. Il ne pouvait que mentir. Comment une personne aussi belle aurait pu mettre au monde Dabi ? Ou alors c'était vraiment une mère, mais certainement pas la sienne. Pourtant, elle n'arriva pas à trouver dans ses yeux l'air moqueur qu'il arborait habituellement quand il voulait la faire tourner en bourrique. Au contraire, il regarda un instant la photo avant d'enfouir son téléphone dans sa poche comme pour enterrer un secret tout au fond de lui.

Okay, elle avait un milliard de questions maintenant. Dabi était donc réellement humain, il venait de quelque part. Ca insinuait qu'il avait une famille, et qu'il avait eu une sorte d'enfance. Une vérité vint brutalement au visage d'Himiko : Dabi avait un jour été un petit poupon adorable. Elle se secoua la tête. Non, non, non, il était né à quinze ans et il n'avait pas bougé de cet âge-là depuis.

Cependant ce n'était pas l'heure des questions, car le brun était déjà parti dans un autre rayon. Elle lui emboîta le pas, prête à le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cède tous ses secrets, mais fut interrompue bien vite par sa propre victime.

"Melon ou pastèque ?

\- . . . Pardon ?

\- Elle va se réveiller un peu, la débile, ou le soleil lui a tout cramé la cervelle ? Je t'ai dit, melon ou pastèque.

\- Mais pour quoi foutre ?

\- À ton avis, génie ? Tsh. Je prends les deux, on verra bien."

Wow. Elle venait de recevoir beaucoup trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Dabi avait une maman. Il faisait chaud, mais surtout Dabi avait une maman.

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle pourrait toujours voir ça plus tard, quand Twice rentrerait. Au moins, elle avait du melon et de la pastèque pour se rafraîchir.

END


	7. Juste derrière toi

Le thème 7 est maintenant à vous. Il fait suite au thème 4, et j'espère que cela vous plaira comme suite.  
J'ai actuellement écris 10 thèmes, du coup les 3 autres thèmes qui suivent seront probablement publié à la suite.

Merci à Moira-chan pour avoir pris le temps de me corriger malgré ses vacances !

Je vous laisse avec le thème 7 : Des traces de pas dans le sable

* * *

Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'il avait enterré Kurogiri dans le sable pour pouvoir s'éloigner un peu du groupe. Tomura n'aimait pas ces "réunions de famille" que son majordome s'acharnait à organiser depuis qu'il était engagé. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire sincèrement d'arrêter ; Kurogiri avait toujours été là pour lui et ce depuis vraiment longtemps. C'était la moindre des choses que de lui accorder des dérives familiales.

Dans tous les cas, le choix de la plage avait été bon. Personne à l'horizon pour le perturber, juste du silence et du repos. Il se sentait de plus en plus fléchir, et il n'aimait pas cela. Se laisser aller, c'était avouer qu'il était cassé. Beaucoup s'en doutaient, mais la plupart pensait que ce n'était qu'une apparence qu'il se donnait. C'était mieux s'ils pensaient ça. C'était mieux si on le prenait pour un gamin capricieux qui ne voulait détruire le symbole de la paix que pour son plaisir personnel. Et puis, il y trouverait un contentement, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Mais il était question d'ouvrir les yeux du monde : être un héros n'avait aucun sens, tout le monde finirait par se faire tuer des mains d'un autre sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait, personne n'allait s'en sortir. Alors à quoi bon se bercer d'illusions en se laissant porter, insouciant, dans les bras de héros qui n'étaient là que pour amasser de l'argent en contrepartie de leurs soi-disant actes citoyens ? L'héroïsme n'était que du business. Et comme tout bon business, il devait couler.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était éloigné au point de ne plus voir les autres sur la plage. À présent, il n'y avait que le bruit des vagues pour lui rappeler qu'il était encore debout et en vie. Il était seul, dans le sable avec la mer pour venir lui caresser les pieds. Sa tête s'inclina vers le sol, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches. Peut-être que… Peut-être que ce soir-là, il n'aurait pas dû survivre ? Peut-être aurait-il dû s'accrocher à son père au lieu de se laisser faire, quand ce dernier l'avait mis dehors pour le protéger. Pourquoi son père était-il mort ? Pourquoi son père n'avait-il pas aussi sauvé sa mère ? Pourquoi était-il si seul, maintenant ?

Il secoua violemment sa tête en l'emprisonnant entre ses mains, il devait remettre son esprit droit. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser noyer dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Tant pis pour les larmes, tant pis pour les blessures. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il détruirait tout ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie ce doux enfer.  
Des longues minutes furent utilisées pour qu'il puisse retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pas un calme des plus absolus, mais cela lui permettait de ne pas craquer de trop. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut de quelque chose, là, juste sous ses yeux. Un peu plus loin, dans le sable trempé, des traces. Des pas assez récents, une direction de prise. Son regard se laissa prendre au jeu, remontant le long de la plage jusqu'à le voir _lui_..

 _Il_ était là. _Midoriya_ était assis au sol, les genoux relevés sur _son_ torse. _Il_ était si près, Tomura pourrait le tuer sans que personne ne puisse le voir... Mais il ne bougea pas, _le_ regardant simplement en silence. Il avait dans ses mains tout un éventail d'actions possibles, pourtant il se contenta d'observer le tableau. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de _le_ regarder, il n'en avait pas le temps, le luxe, et ce n'était pas quand ils se voyaient que c'était vraiment le moment. C'était une occasion unique qui s'offrait à lui. Il remarqua alors beaucoup de détails, des traits qui _le_ distinguaient du reste. C'était étonnant que ce gamin soit aussi fin de traits, lui qui se revendiquait comme le futur All Might. Mais ce ne furent pas _ses_ attraits efféminés, ni les cicatrices de leur dernier échange qui lui frappèrent l'esprit en premier. Ce fut cette petite moue de tristesse collée sur _son_ visage, ce genre de visage que l'on tirait lorsqu'on perdait quelque chose d'important mais qu'on se répétait que ce n'était pas si grave.

À tous les coups, c'était ce petit enfoiré de Todoroki junior qui avait rompu. Il n'y avait que cela pour enlever le sourire béat et stupide de la face de l'adolescent. Ou alors, c'était la gamine qui annulait la gravité. Soit l'un, soit l'autre. En même temps, _Midoriya_ était une espèce de dévergondé en chaleur qui se frottait à tout être évacuant des hormones. Répugnant. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il y avait eu rupture de quelque chose. C'était une occasion excellente, alors ! Tomura pourrait l'enlever, le torturer, lui briser tous ses rêves, et le forcer à le rejoindre. Une force de frappe telle que celle-ci serait sublime.

"Midoriya…"

L'interpellé redressa immédiatement la tête vers lui. Aussitôt, il put voir _ses_ tremblements, _ses_ doigts qui se crispaient dans le sable. _Il_ avait l'air si inoffensif, sans défense. Cela en était presque exaltant. Merde, pourquoi son cœur se serrait comme ça ? Ca faisait un mal de chien - qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait !?  
Il prit une inspiration des plus discrètes et fit un pas vers lui. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il voulait _le_ bloquer contre lui, _le_ garder, tordre _son_ âme pour qu'elle prenne la forme qu'il souhaitait. Mais ce plaisir lui fut gâché brutalement lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux reflétés de vert se mit à rire aux éclats.

. . .

Pourquoi il riait ?

. . .

C'était illogique, cela n'avait pas de sens ! Le stress de le voir avait dû _lui_ défoncer le cerveau, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

"- AHAH, tu verrais ta tête, Shigaraki ! On dirait un abruti, ahah !  
-. . . Himiko.  
\- Sérieusement, t'es vraiment pas futé, t'y as vraiment cru en plus, ahaah !  
\- La ferme ! Je te déteste, va chier ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là en plus ?!  
\- Juste envie de t'embêter."

Il se mit à gronder, serrant les poings. Il voulait la tuer, la détruire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit un sbire util ?! Il dut se forcer à contenir sa rage et fit demi-tour en l'insultant encore deux ou trois fois. Dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de tous ces imbéciles, il se ferait un plaisir de les faire disparaître le plus lentement et douloureusement possible.

Il remonta la plage, sans se soucier de savoir s'il était suivi ou non par l'autre imbécile. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Il aurait jamais dû accepter cette sortie débile, avec ces gens débiles. Il voulait rentrer. En plus, Kurogiri risquait de lui tomber dessus dès qu'il allait revenir, la barbe. En même temps, ce majordome s'inquiétait beaucoup trop, et surtout beaucoup trop vite. Enfin, il dirait qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne le referait plus, et ça irait bien. C'était toujours comme cela que cela se passait, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Ca n'avait changé qu'une fois, et cela lui avait valu de financer une pizzeria. Mais depuis, Kurogiri était beaucoup plus sérieux et concentré, donc c'était un faible prix à payer.

Il retrouva la bande, toujours sur la plage avec un feu de joie visiblement. Ils avaient fait ça sans lui, les salauds. Son homme de main avait dû le voir de loin, car il était déjà planté devant lui à le harceler de questions pour être au plus sûr de son état de santé physique et mental. Il avait vraiment besoin de vacances, ce type. Tomura tourna la tête pour fuir, et il vit la saloperie en train de faire l'imbécile avec Twice.

"Tsh, elle a eu le temps de revenir, celle-là ?  
\- De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur ? Vous êtes le seul à être parti, je vous cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- Quoi… ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a pas bougé d'ici ?"

Kurogiri ne sembla pas comprendre le problème, et mit sa main sur le front de son protégé pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fait une insolation. Mais si c'était pas Himiko sur la plage… Alors…

* * *

BONUS

"Ah, Izuku, tu es là ! Je te cherche partout depuis tout... à l'heure…? Ca va… ?"

Shouto s'empressa de s'approcher de son camarade en voyant son teint blafard et ses bras tremblants. Il savait qu'Izuku était très inquiet depuis qu'Ochako avait eu sa fracture à la jambe, mais de là à être comme cela… Lui-même était très inquiet, Izuku avait tendance à beaucoup s'isoler en ce moment.

"J'ai… J'ai croisé… quelqu'un…  
\- Ah bon ? Je pensais la plage vide. Qui as-tu vu ?  
\- Plus tard, Shouto… Plus tard…"

END


	8. Douce pomme d'amour

Comme promis, le thème 8 arrive avec quelques jours de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai eu quelques soucis de correction. Pour signaler, les personnes de cet os ne sont apparu que dans le manga, voire les scans en ligne. Il y a un certain spoil sur eux et leur partie jouée dans le canon, donc assurez vous d'avoir tout lu avant de vous attaquer à mon os.

Merci à Baron P'tit Pois pour sa correction !

[N'hésitez pas à aller en bas du texte, un petit bonus vous attend... :)]

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Tobita scrutait avec beaucoup d'attention le calendrier; et aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu. Le 8 juillet était arrivé et c'était pile le jour où Aiba était venue toquer à sa porte quelques années auparavant. Leur première rencontre. Il avait pour ce jour prévu un certain nombre d'activités. Il était très important qu'il lui fasse une surprise pour un tel événement, c'était avant tout une festivité, mais il avait besoin de se faire pardonner de ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre dernièrement. Ce n'était pas des plus romantiques de se retrouver en garde à vue avec sa dulcinée et il était urgent de réparer cet affront en lui offrant la meilleure journée possible.

Il avait prit un certain temps à tout organiser sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, elle l'aimait sans doute trop pour cela. C'était quelque chose de rassurant. Elle était sa lumière, sa joie et ses plus beaux souvenirs. Elle méritait le meilleur pour toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Malheureusement, depuis son arrestation, il était sous surveillance constante et sa marge de manoeuvre était drastiquement réduite. Hors de question qu'il quitte le périmètre de la ville. Au moins le pire était évité, et il avait toujours le droit de voir Aiba malgré les événements et les soupçons de manipulation. On lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute, et fort heureusement.

Il était 05h00 du matin, Tobita n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, bien trop impatient et soucieux du déroulement de la fameuse journée. Elle dormait encore, ce qui lui laissait encore un peu de temps d'action. Il ne voulait pas commencer par le cliché du petit déjeuner au lit, même si c'était très plaisant et que cela lui plaira **it** à coup sûr. Il voulait la surprendre, lui offrir un peu d'inattendu. Et pour quelqu'un qui était sous surveillance, ce qu'il comptait accomplir se révélerai assez inattendu. Il avait planifier avec attention à ce qu'il allait porter, être sobre et lui-même en même temps n'était pas une tâche simple. Il ne voulait pas attirer de trop les regards, pour ne pas qu'Aiba soit mal à l'aise ou se sente coupable de quoique se soit.

Au final, il se contenta d'un certain minimum, pantalon noir et chemise blanche. C'était ce qui ira le mieux pour le moment. Et même pour les semaines à venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus considéré comme un danger. Il prit une grande inspiration pour enlever de son esprit les mauvaises pensées, et lorsque sa montre annonça 09h00 précises, il monta les escaliers et vint frapper doucement à la porte de la jeune femme. Malgré la grande affection qu'ils se portaient, ils n'avaient jamais songé à partager leur chambre. Cela ne leur posait pas de problème car ce n'était pas un amour charnel qu'ils se portaient, mais quelque chose qu'ils qualifiaient de bien plus sincère et intérieur. Quand elle vint lui ouvrir, elle était déjà habillé et préparée, même si elle ne portait plus son maquillage noir autour de ses yeux. Visiblement, elle avait voulu elle aussi s'habiller un peu différemment pour la journée. Elle portait une haut rose pâle surmonté d'un cache-cœur bordeaux, avec un pantacourt un peu gonflant pour terminer sur des ballerines. Pour la coiffure, elle abordait un chignon muni d'une épingle à son centre pour donner une forme de cœur. Elle était tout bonnement adorable, et il ne put retenir son sourire en la voyant.

" - Bonjour Aiba, tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui.  
\- Merci… Toi aussi…"

Les rougissements qu'il vit poindre sur son visage lui firent manquer un battement, mais il resta concentré et lui proposa d'aller déjeuner en extérieur sans donner plus d'indications sur la destination qu'il avait prévu. Elle ne posa pas de question, elle lui offrit juste un sourire et lui prit la main. Il était évident qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, du moins qu'il avait prévu quelque chose. On ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand chose, mais il pouvait encore la surprendre, il en était sûr.  
La matinée se passa au mieux. Il avait choisi un petit café d'un quartier tranquille installé près d'un canal en verdure. Deux agents de police les suivaient mais ils n'étaient pas non plus trop visibles ou collants, c'était donc supportable. Il essaya au mieux de tenir une conversation avec elle, même si tout ce qu'il pouvait dire l'intéressait. C'était principalement au sujet de la chaîne _Youtufe_ , elle était maintenant suspendu mais Tobita n'avait pas non plus envie de tout laisser tomber, plutôt de trouver une nouvelle voie, une nouvelle formule.

"- Tobita, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose..?  
\- Oui bien sûr, je t'écoute.  
\- Tu as l'air un peu distrait aujourd'hui…  
\- Oh..  
\- Je sais.. Enfin, tu n'es pas en forme en ce moment à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé mais… J'ai envie de t'aider donc, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas d'accord ?"

Après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il était impossible de tenir la surprise plus longtemps. Il se leva de son siège et posa l'argent du repas qu'ils venaient de partager, puis sans dire un mot il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lieu où ils fêteraient leur première rencontre.  
Elle accepta de le suivre sans rien dire. Et un peu avant d'arriver, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Il la guida alors mais les bruits de festivités vinrent inévitablement à le trahir. Pourtant elle ne céda pas à la tentation et finalement Tobita lui autorisa à ouvrir les yeux.

"- Joyeuse surprise Aiba. J'espère que cela va te convenir.  
\- Mon dieu c'est...Merci, merci beaucoup !  
\- Oh, je t'en prie, il n'y a pas lieu à pleurer, seulement à sourire.."

Elle vint lui sauter dans les bras et il lui rendit toute la tendresse de son étreinte. Le lieu qu'il avait choisi était le parc d'attraction temporaire qui était installé près des rives. Il ne serait présent que le temps de l'été. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de l'emmener dans un tel endroit, son ancien projet et les vidéos lui ayant trop pris l'esprit. Pourtant, son Aiba sembla heureuse du présent qu'elle venait de recevoir. **  
**Déjà, elle lui prit la main et alla de stand en stand pour tout voir, tout découvrir. Il se félicitait d'avoir prévu un certain budget pour combler un maximum les envies de la jeune femme. Rapidement, il eut à tenir plusieurs ballons, puis paya des glaces qui disparurent rapidement sous la gourmandise. Ils firent également quelques attractions, même si les rapides n'étaient pas vraiment son fort. Il arriva tout de même à prendre un certain nombre de photos souvenirs dont il se servirait pour créer un album. Il avait déjà quelques idées de comment il s'y prendrait.  
Finalement, ils finirent par monter dans la fameuse grande roue. L'endroit le plus calme et le plus beau pour conclure en beauté. Il avait réservé une place dans la file VIP pour être sûr d'avoir un siège lorsqu'il en aurait envie.C'était une parfaite conclusion pour cette journée. Ils prirent place dans la cabine, et il s'assit tout près d'elle pour la montée. Elle était souriante, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

Il profita qu'elle soit absorbée par la beauté des paysages pour fouiller son sac et sortir une dernière petite surprise. Après cela ils pourront rentrer tranquillement chez eux pour achever l _eur sortie_ en douceur.

"- Tiens.  
\- Hm ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Une pomme d'amour. Je sais que c'est ta friandise préférée.  
\- Ohw ! Merci ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur, je t'aime !  
\- Je t'aime aussi Aiba, de tout mon coeur."

* * *

Petit bonus : www . deviantart hdoomday/art/A-lovely-day-Douce-pomme-d-amour- FANART-758456921?ga_submit_new=10%3A1533743164 [Enlevez les espaces] [Le lien est aussi sur mon profil, jeunes fringants sur vos téléphones]

Fanart de Baron P'tit Pois, posté sur son deviantart, pour cette fanfiction. Merci à lui !


	9. Tension sous la tente

Le thème 9 est le thème avec lequel j'ai eu le plus de difficulté. J'ai écris trois histoires différentes sans que ça ne me convienne. Finalement voici le quatrième jet, qui est le plus lisible. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout.

Le thème 10 sera probablement posté soit au cours e la journée, soit demain.

Merci à LolaLola23111963, d'avoir pris le temps de m'avoir corriger !

Je vous laisse avec le thème 9 : Camping

* * *

Cela avait été décidé environ deux heures avant le coucher de soleil, et ils avaient commencé à installer la tente à dix neuf heures. Himiko avait choisi de coucher après que son ironique et tendre collègue Dabi se soit amusé à fouiller sa chambre, jusqu'à trouver les moindres de ses secrets . Pas qu'il est réellement réussi, mais le fait qu'il ait tenté lui suffisait amplement pour lui en vouloir. Du côté de Shigaraki, c'était un acte de rébellion pur et dur contre Kurogiri qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était soi disant préférable qu'il prenne une douche par jour - comme si son bain trimestriel ne suffisait pas en terme de torture!- n'ayant pour argument que l'excuse de la chaleur étouffante de l'été.

Et quoi de mieux pour plaider une cause que de se rassembler. C'était ainsi que les deux s'étaient retrouvés à monter leur tente à seulement quelques mètres de la maison. Ce n'était peut être pas très loin, mais ils leur fallaient assuré une distance acceptable entre eux et le garde-manger. Ils étaient malins les bougres.

Au début, la coopération se déroula plutôt bien, ils grondaient ensemble contre l'origine de leur colère respective. Ils leur avaient fallu un assez long moment pour installer leur petit nid douillet. Ils avaient réuni toutes les couvertures et les coussins qu'ils avaient pu et les avaient jeté à l'intérieur pour leur assurer un confort maximum. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils dormaient dehors qu'ils devaient forcément mal dormir. Finalement, il était à peine 22h00 lorsqu'ils purent enfin se permettre de s'allonger. Shigaraki senti une pointe de fierté poindre en lui, il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de lui-même sans que Kurogiri soit derrière lui. Ce fut sans surprise que la moutarde lui monta au nez quand il l'aperçut à la fenêtre en train de le fixer avec son foutu regard inquiet. A côté de lui, Dabi qui affichait un sourire des plus horripilants en le soulignant d'un doigt d'honneur. Il s'apprêtait à répondre en hurlant mais il vit passer devant ses yeux une des chaussures d'Himiko qui manqua de casser la vitre.

" - DEGAGEZ BANDE DE SUCEURS DE GRAVIER ! "

Il l'aimait bien cette petite, même si c'était une chieuse finie. C'était bien fait pour eux, ils pouvaient se débrouiller très bien d'eux-même.

Après avoir positionner ses mains habituellement sur lui sur l'armature de la tente avec en signe de mécontentement leur doigt du milieu dressé, il partit s'enfermer dans la tente avec la tête blonde qui s'empiffrait déjà de bonbons qu'elle avait volés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'étala dans les oreillers.  
Okay, le temps risquait d'être long finalement. A bien y réfléchir, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment d'affinités. Il n'avait aucune idée du sujet qu'il pouvait aborder, et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se sentait presque obligé de le faire. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment ouverte à la conversation, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Finalement, cela n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, le téléphone. Il sortit le sien et se connecta en ignorant le sms de Kurogiri qui cherchait à savoir si tout allait bien. Ils voulaient juste rester dans leur coin, pas besoin de faire des ronds de jambes pour avoir des contacts sociaux.  
Il hésita un long moment sur quel compte se connecter. Il en avait créé un certain nombre pour pouvoir en apprendre un maximum sur ses ennemies. Midoriya en particulier. Franchement, quel genre de héro donnerait des détails de sa vie privé en ligne ? Et il se prétendant successeur d'All Might. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était une source importante et intéressante d'informations.

Il finit par taper un de ses pseudos les moins utilisés : Raki Mura. Sur l'écran, il était un lycéen lambda dans un établissement de quartier. Un adolescent sans alter et sans histoire, juste en admiration devant ceux qui avait la chance d'étudier à Yueï. Une fois en ligne, il consulta ses notifications, au cas où. Rien à signaler. Il tapota l'écran jusqu'à atteindre le profil recherché. Des nouvelles photos étaient apparus. Il ne put retenir un grognement, comme si voir le jeune homme avec un autre individu provoquait une réaction par réflexe. Et ce ne fut pas en s'arrangeant, car plus il regardait les posts, plus cognait dans sa tête et dans son torse des sensations désagréable qui firent s'activer ses doigts sur la peau de son cou.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la blonde, restée jusqu'ici silencieuse, redresse la tête et le regarde faire avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

" - C'est Izu-chan hein ?  
\- Izu-chan…? Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !  
\- Roh ça va, tout le monde crush sur lui. En même temps il est si mignon avec son petit air de héro innocent."

Il fixa Himiko avec une pointe de dégoût dans le regard avant qu'un détail de sa réponse ne lui saute à l'esprit.

" - Mais tu voulais pas te taper sa pote ronde ?  
\- Oui, et ? Pourquoi en choisir qu'un quand on peut en avoir plusieurs ?"

Le point était marqué. C'était aussi de son âge, il supposa, qu'elle exprime autant ses attirances. Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle était une rivale potentielle pour son Deku.

. . .

Venait-il de penser _son_ Deku ?

. . .

Non. C'était surement un lapsus intérieur, rien de plus. Abruti de cerveau. Pourtant, sa " curiosité " demeura concernant l'intérêt de la blonde pour le lycéen. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de poser une question de plus qu'elle braqua sur lui son téléphone.

"- Regarde un peu la photo que j'ai prise de lui ! C'était la première fois qu'on se croisait, comme il est chou ~ "

Son regard glissa inévitablement sur l'écran, et il sentit son torse se contracter sur lui-même en voyant le visage surpris de Midoriya, probablement venant de découvrir qu'il était pris en photo. A quel moment Himiko avait pris ce cliché ?! Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et en un coup d'oeil il comprit que cette dernière venait de lui envoyer un petit dossier rempli de photo du même genre. Il fronça les sourcils…

"- Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Moi ? Rien enfin, je le fais de bon coeur.  
\- Te fous pas de moi !  
\- Okay okay. Je te donne toutes les photos que j'ai, et toi tu me donnes toutes celles que tu as. Deal ?"

Accompagnant sa proposition, elle lui tendit la main comme pour officialiser la demande. C'était tentant, très tentant même. Elle avait des informations qu'il n'avait pas, des sources qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle pouvait parfaitement lui permettre d'étendre sa zone… Il prit un peu de recul mais finit par saisir la main, un léger sourire.

" -Ce sera notre secret."

END


	10. Sur le goudron chaud

Voici thème 10 que j'ai écris, qui amène une révélation pour la sous intrigue Kurogiri que vous avez sans doute remarqué dans les thèmes précédent.  
Je pense continuer cette petite histoire dans les thèmes à venir, mais rien de sûr.

Un peu détail vis à vis du bonus : l'histoire d'amitié est présente mais particulière.

Je n'ai eu mais alors AUCUNE inventivité sur le nom, donc ça s'appellera comme le thème.

Un grand merci à LolaLola23111963 qui me fait des corrections de qualité !

Bonne lecture du thème 10 : Sur le goudron chaud, Bonus :Histoire d'amitié

* * *

C'était une journée chargée, comme souvent le mardi . Après de longues négociations, il avait été décidé que les soirées du mardi au vendredi lui était entièrement donné pour sa pizzeria. Kurogiri s'en souvenait bien, car il avait fallu expliquer au grand patron pourquoi il avait décidé d'ouvrir un restaurant en parallèle de son actuel travail. Au delà du caractère embarrassant que cela avait eu, il avait finalement obtenu ses jours en contrepartie de garder Shigaraki au moins deux soirées sur les quatres, pour une soi-disante question de logistique.

L'homme n'en était plus à cela près, alors il avait accepté. Il avait pris sa routine d'avant ouverture: faire les courses, revoir mentalement les menus, arriver au restaurant, passer un peu coup de nettoyage, commencer les préparations et ouvrir pour les premières commandes. Un magnifique petit train-train bien droit qu'il suivait à la lettre. Quoique ce mardi, il devait passer au pressing en plus du reste. La semaine passé, son costume en avait prit un certain coup à cause d'un anniversaire auquel il avait participé .

Il était déjà plutôt chargé, les bras remplis de ses courses. Il avait enfilé son casque d'astronaute simplement pour pouvoir profiter d'une plus grande liberté de mouvement sans craindre que la police ne vienne lui poser des questions. Il était fréquent pour les personnes ayant un alter mutagène de porter des masques donc rien d'alarmant pour ceux qui le croiseraient. Personne ne pouvait le reconnaître, si ce n'est vaguement Monsieur Shigaraki. Enfin, peut être que _lui_ pourrait…

Il secoua brutalement la tête, il ne devait pas y penser. Il avait beaucoup trop à faire pour se permettre de devenir émotif. Surtout sur un sujet pareil… Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il sorti du magasin dans lequel il était. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par les rayons ardents du soleil. Même si son corps n'était pas physiquement sensible à la chaleur, il ressentait tout de même un certain malaise vis à vis de la température. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pharmacie la plus proche, leur enseigne lumineuse affichait 40°C. Pour une fois que la météo ne s'était pas trompée en annonçant une canicule, c'en était un peu déprimant. Ses chaussures collaient désagréablement au sol, sa semelle menaçant de rester accrochée à la route. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui, la vue partiellement cachée par les courses qui débordaient de ses bras.

Le choc fut inévitable. Un corps plus grand que lui l'était stoppé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et il se retrouva à basculer en arrière. Le contenu de ses sacs s'éparpilla sur le sol sans demander son reste.

"- Oh excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas vu. Je vais vous aider."

Le réflexe qu'il aurait dû avoir aurait été de se confondre en quelques excuses, ramasser ses affaires et repartir au plus vite. Pourtant, il resta bloqué, silencieux comme une pierre à l'écoute de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Il redressa la tête et la vue lui confirma la pensée. C'était lui. Il était en face de lui, ramassant les tomates et les paquets de mozzarella.

Ce n'était qu'après quelques secondes qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait. Les mains encore un peu tremblantes et sans dire mot, il se joignit au ramassage pour finir au plus vite. Un frisson le prit quand il s'aperçut que deux héros s'étaient rapprochés d'eux.

" - Tout est _alright_ , Ecto' ?  
\- Oui, oui. Partez devant je vous rejoins tout de suite.  
\- Comme tu voudra !"

Le susnommé Ecto revint vers lui et lui tendit un des sacs de nouveau plein. Kurogiri n'eut rien dit, il ne savait pas s'il avait été reconnu ou non. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, s'était malheureusement en mauvaises conditions. En même temps, il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait d'autres conditions que celles des combats. Ectoplasm était le héro qu'il avait toujours voulu être, tandis que lui était l'un des criminels les plus activement recherché du pays. Déjà plus jeunes, ils étaient opposés et personne ne croyait en ce lien qu'ils avaient tissé ensemble. Cela avait été d'autant plus blessant quand ils leur avaient donné raison en se disputant ce soir-là…

Son coeur le pinca désagréablement. Il se redressa pour reprendre tout ce qui était à lui, hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et passa sa route. Il ne devait prononcer aucune parole, sa voix le trahirait aussitôt. Pourtant, il sentit la main du héro le retenir par le bras, le stoppant net.

"- Je vais pas te manger tu sais… T'as pas deux minutes qu'on discute un peu, Kuro' ?"

La phrase était suffisamment claire, nette et précise pour qu'il soit certain que ce n'était pas une hallucination auditive due à la chaleur. Il devait être excessivement mauvais pour se dissimuler, ou Ectoplasm beaucoup trop doué à cache-cache. Même si la parole semblait aussi douce que l'invitation, la main qui le tenait montrait des intentions un peu plus dures. Il se voyait mal refuser dans de telles conditions. Son interlocuteur pouvait parfaitement appelé un renfort qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de gérer seul.

" - Si gentiment proposé, pourquoi refuser ?"

C'était étrange à expliquer, mais il sut qu'Ectoplasme souriait. C'était quelque chose de particulier, comme un ressenti. Il avait toujours su ce genre de chose, les expressions de ce visage déformé par la soi-disante évolution humaine.

L'inconfort et la gêne étaient assis avec eux, profitant de la table du café dans lequel ils s'étaient installé. Il avait beaucoup de chose à dire et en même temps rien. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant. Cela remontait à un jour que Kurogiri aurait préféré oublier. Ce même genre de jour que Monsieur Shigaraki avait vécu, et qui fait basculé dans la facette la plus obscure du monde. Il en avait un souvenir clair, car c'était également ce jour où lui et Ectoplasme avait divisé leur route.

"- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- J'ai certaines obligations, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.  
\- Obligations comme servir le criminel numéro 1 ?"

Une première pique lancée. Vraisemblablement, Ectoplasme n'avait pas vraiment tourné la page. Cela se sentait dans sa voix, ses gestes.

" - J'ai pris une décision, et je m'y tiendrais.  
\- Tu peux encore faire demi-tour. Y'a des programmes de réinsertion pour ceux qui veulent changer.  
\- Je ne veux pas changer, _Ectoplasm_. J'aurais pu changer, mais tu as agis trop tard et de la mauvaise manière. Je suis navré de tourmenter encore ton esprit, mais tu m'excuseras, j'ai à faire."

Il se redressa, prêt à partir. Comment pouvait-il lui tenir un tel discours ? Kurogiri n'était plus le jeune adulte immature qu'il avait été. Il était parfaitement conscient de sa situation et de ses choix. Il ne portait aucune honte.

Pourtant, il avait dans son torse cette désagréable sensation d'un regret gravé à même son organisme. Ce ne fut que s'aggraver quand une nouvelle fois, l'homme le retint par l'avant bras, avec ce léger tremblement qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : reste.

" - Les choses ont changés. Je ne peux pas redevenir le gamin qui voulait être un héro après tout ce que j'ai fais et vécu.  
\- Je veux pas que tu changes, Kuro, je veux simplement que… Que tu reviennes. Qu'on soit ami de nouveau."

Ce furent les mots de trop. Les mots qui blessent autant qu'ils réchauffent. Les mots éphémères qui s'ancrent dans la mémoire. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire lui semblait faux, si puérile par rapport à la déclaration. C'était vrai. Ils avaient été amis, et il avait toujours regretter leur déchirure. Peut-être parce qu'il était la seule personne sur qu'il pouvait compter. Peut-être aussi parce qu'encore aujourd'hui, il avait espéré plus qu'une simple amitié. Peut-être parce qu'il crèverait de revivre cet instant précis, et qu'il en crevait encore un peu chaque heure.

Finalement, il réussit à articuler des mots, se libérant de l'étreinte qui lui semblait aussi brûlante que les routes dehors.

"- Je travaille ce soir. Mais si tu veux en reparler, ou si tu as juste faim, passe me voir."

Il n'eut aucune réponse, alors il posa la carte de visite qu'il avait sur lui et il quitta le café. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Le goudron brûlant collait encore ses chaussures à chacun de ses pas.

Mais il se sentit plus léger, déchargé d'un il-ne-sait-quoi.

Peut être que ce il-ne-sait-quoi portait un nom.

Peut être que c'était celui d'un héro, qui avait eu pour ami, et qu'il reverrait dans peu de temps.

Car il en était sûr. Derrière ce visage fermé, Kurogiri avait vu un sourire.

END


	11. Fin du Challenge pour moi

Bonjour à tous !

Pas de nouveau thème publié aujourd'hui. J'annonce juste m'arrêter au 10e Thème. J'ai pas assez de temps à consacrer à leur écriture, et j'ai aussi beaucoup de difficulté à avancer. Ca donne juste des textes forcés qui ne me plaise pas. Et je juge que si je n'ai pas pris plaisir à écrire un texte, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à être publié parce que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais publié.  
Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce que j'ai mis en ligne à plu à qui l'ont lu.

Je souhaite bon courage à qui continue le challenge jusqu'à la fin ! Vous gérez !

Impatient.e aussi de voir le(s) prochain(s) challenge(s) sur le forum !


End file.
